For Gale
by MockingClove
Summary: 'They just want a good show. That's all they want.' On the 20th of November 2015, the war will change everyone, including Gale.


_"'They just want a good show. That's all they want.' On the 20th of November 2015, the war will change everyone, including Gale."_

 ** _~ For Gale ~_**

* * *

"We could do it, you know. Take off. Live in the woods."

Back then, I had always loved Gale's commitment. Today, it's too much. But in the past, it always made him special. Everything he said, he meant it. All those fantasies were real. He really _did_ want to venture off past the gates ringing around District 12. And he sure did. Now he's off in some other district, probably promising more and creating more imaginative ideas to some young woman at the local coffee store.

But that's not really the point. It was still for him. The war. He was very much part of it just like every other rebel. I remember him caring for me after the Games throughout the harsh winter. Helped me hunt for wild turkeys. Cradled me in his arms when I saw _them_ in my dreams. The tributes. The tributes that I murdered.

He helped keep my family alive while we were on the edge of starvation. And of course I helped him. I remember watching the head Peacekeeper lashing his back with a hard whip. Tough skin was covered in nasty purple bruises. Glossy yet dry lines of blood only helped me understand his pain. That's why I protected him. I took the final beating for him, a punch to the face and a single strike across my leg before Haymitch settled the chaos down.

I remember watching Gale hunker down with tears streaming down his face in District 12. Stared at the rubble, the scorched bodies. Ash layers settled on broken rooftops and thick smoke clouds continued to pile even days later.

"I should have grabbed people, I should have dragged them with me," he choked. "There were so many kids I could have carried.."

For the first time, I saw the real Gale. The raw, clear side of him. Once again, he was commited. He wasn't even satisfied with the best he fulfilled. He wanted to save more, but he couldn't. The Capitol bombs were too quick. Then he was left with us, just staring at the dusty corpses he could have saved.

His anger always brought out the best and worst in him.

"They just want a good show. That's all they want!"

Seeing him rage at the Capitol pleasured me. He was always for the rebel cause. But Peeta was one of them in his eyes. A symbol of Snow himself. I kept my hope once Peeta was hurt by them, but Gale didn't. He _couldn't_. He couldn't because he didn't want to risk me being damaged again.

Him trying to keep me safe only split us up even more. Divided us further apart. Drew an even thicker line.

He was my best friend. The one who looked out for me. The one who looked out for my family for his entire life. Kept them fed and healthy. It was almost like mine came before his own. And that's why what was yet to come made the pain hurt even more.

I remember hearing her last word. "Katniss."

I was broken. Tears couldn't even form. One drop was just enough. But two drops were just enough when I found out the truth.

He had designed those bombs. Those parachutes filled with 'treats for the children.' And it's not his fault that they were dropped. Not his fault that they destroyed everything they did. But his fault for their existence. Without him, they wouldn't have been able to kill so many.

Without Gale, my little sister wouldn't be gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! I just wanted to say that all these 'Author's Note' things will be copy and pasted in each of these 'For The Mockingjay' oneshots. Yes, they will all be the same. If you're really confused by this, let me explain:

As you all know, the beautiful and amazing Hunger Games movie franchise will finally come to an end on November 20th. As a major fan of the series, I have decided to write as many oneshots 'for' the characters as I can to celebrate what it has achieved.

These stories will try and focus on the heart and soul of the characters, digging deep into their most special memories. I will try to do as many as I can. This is quite possibly one of the most craziest things I have attempted on this website, but whatever. The Hunger Games is too special for me to just treat as a sad ending... It must end in style, and I will help it end in style in my own way!

We all have one enemy, and that's President Snow! He corrupts everyone and everything! He turns the best of us against each other! Stop killing for him!

Tonight, turn your weapons to the Capitol. Turn your weapons to _Snow!_


End file.
